epicfellfandomcom-20200215-history
EpicFell Sans Wiki
EpicFell Sans EpicFell Sans-the epic and violent at the same time skeleton,which are a lot more violent than Underfell Sans.This is because of here's monsters incredible powers,hate to each other,although they are a race of true Demi Gods.He seems to be simple,nothing special,just seems to be another "fell" AU,but if we look better... EpicFell Sans-(shortly,EF!Sans),which are not rare in every AU,but here it's something really special.He can remember Multiversal True Resets and has access to even corrupt or change it.Like that,he could've stop Multiversal Reset in case if someone causes it.EF!Sans haven't really got any AU living,just,when Chara and him fought in the Judgement Hall,they destroyed everything to damns,and then,by this accident they decided to make peace and restore their world,but because Chara's codes messing,everyone just died,and Chara's LV stayed at value,while Sans was busy with protecting AU's from Infinitey Code Sans and other enemies,he was not able to do something with that,and when he tried to revive at least someone,it was already too late.This Sans can use Laser from his eye,which lets him see through worlds on a long distance,scanning souls,things and etc,granting access to their matrix codes.Also this Laser can impale with a damage that almost equal true infinity. EF!Sans's abilities: * He can use any blasters that exists,x-blasters,error blasters,every blaster as well as his own. * He can control time and space,with reality itself. * Nobody can resist his gravity changing usage. * If he use his blaster with all the might,it could damage even a god. Ultra Chaos Blast EpicFell Sans has ability to use Ultra Chaos Blast,which are able to destroy few hundreds of AU's,at the same time it has a concenctration of magical phantoms,so the blast cannot be blocked by any unbreakable shield,since it will just explode of tension.The blast also was acknowledged as the most strong thing ever existed in whole Infiverse.EF!Sans has a knowledge about everything,which gives him ability to adaptate for every enemy,finding weak points and strong sides. Override It is the kind of hacking which was not recognized at all.It overpowers overwrite,also even immune to hacking creatures will be damaged or must be under it's control,since this hacking way are the most weird and unknown nowadays.Overriding,he can change anyone's fate,course of story and coding into reality everything he wants just with snap of fingers. Demi God/Death Of Existence form In this form EF!Sans having black,shining with dark-red wings as Angels has,as well his power increases a lot and this form lets him be actually unvulnerable,all his stats will be:ATK XXX,DEF UNVULNERABLE,HP INFINITE.With these stats,even Error404!Sans or Omnipotent Sans would fight a lot,and the chance of their victory are 49.999%,because of power,new abilities and blasters he getting after enabling this form,on 1% of his power he could destroy half of Infiverse,also he can use Omega Ray from his fingers which impales through everything and cannot be stopped by anyone,except for a very good hackers,EF!Sans are hating this form and using in extra case,when death are too close. Omega Ray EF!Sans can use Omega Ray.Omega Ray-a ray from finger which has a power that was underrestimated by X-Gaster,who after really,REALLY paid for this,since when it hits him,X-Gaster stays barely alive,although all his abilities and powers,knowledge and forces.After using this,EF!Sans won't be even a bit tired,he can impale everything with these Rays all the day and nothing will happen to his power reserves. Scythe of Death/Ultraversal Destructor As well,after his world's destruction,EF!Sans has known about creating.Well then,he tried to create something and his first experiment was blaster that would destroy everything on it's way,but it failed and got forgotten when he almost died by own invention.Then he tried to create something like scythe which could break time and space,and creating fast gates to everywhere owner needs.He succeeded with this experiment,but because of it's reality breaking power,it can be as well used for attacking,this scythe are able to destroy trillion of AU's at just one slash,so he used to always hide it in his pocket dimension,and just making it pop out from nowhere,appearing in his hands,at this moment,the scythe cannot be used by someone other,since the voltage of electricty would damage even god,so the only advice is-NOT TO BE EF!SANS'S ENEMY AND ALL GONNA BE ALRIGHT. Pocket Dimension/Reality In Pocket The thing EF!Sans created after restoring his world,Chara helped him so they became friends.Sure,Sans still suspicious to her,after all they killed his brother and everyone else with no hope to come back.Pocket Dimension (Better,Reality In Pocket) is the place,which has unknown size,the only one who it listens to-it's owner or "creator".EF!Sans can close enemies into it,or making appear things that beyond anyone's description.Even though this portal are easy and simple,the only one who can use this spell is him,because of magic resonating which no one can stand,except for EF!Sans,since he has a soul with Determination,HATE,Bravery,Kindness and 43 other traits which we won't all write here. File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse